


Steam

by vaudevilles



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevilles/pseuds/vaudevilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to woolly_socks, zelda_zee and lesasoja.</p></blockquote>





	Steam

Holy fuck, but showers were the best thing ever.

JC let the hot water run over his head and down his body, washing away the sweat and cigarette smoke from that evening's gig. He took a big breath in through his nose, the steam clearing the remainders of the club smell.

God, yes. Nothing better than a perfect shower.

He wasn't quite sure how Lou had managed to fuck it up so they had actual nice accommodations for once, but JC was definitely not complaining. Sure they were still sharing rooms and Joey had scored some hot blonde so JC was in with Chris again, but the bathroom was incredible. Big, light and airy with a shower that JC would have happily have married if it was legal in Germany.

This was his twelfth shower since they'd arrived at the ass-crack of dawn five days ago and if he could work out how to keep his pillow dry and himself from drowning he was thinking about sleeping in the cubicle.

JC rested his forehead against the glass wall and let the water pressure pummel between his shoulder blades. It was like being massaged and licked all at the same time, the water streaming down his back and between his legs. He hummed in pleasure, and the acoustics were fucking brilliant so he kept humming, twiddling with a melody he'd been waking up with every morning for the last week.

The song was sort of smoky and sexy, and JC knew that if he could capture the smooth slide he'd caught snatches of in dreams it'd have the girls wetter than he was right now. He couldn't quite remember the dream, just bits of the tune and the feeling of soft rope running through his hands.

Oh yeah, music and the best shower ever caressing him all over. Only one thing needed to make this perfect. JC grinned and widened his stance, his forehead still against the glass and his breath just adding to the haze of steam. He tipped his ass backwards so that the river of water went skimming between his buttocks. It felt like an impossibly flexible hot hand stroking him and cupping his balls, before lightly grazing down his cock.

Yeah. So very, very good. This way he didn't even need to touch himself, could just hum deep in his chest, find his way back into the dream and let the water get him off. Let it take him out of himself, so that the low thrum in his throat could buzz down to his hardening dick. That was it. If he modulated that phrase into a different key, repeated the bridge and shifted left just a little so that the water could run over both nipples... Oh fuck that was heading past good into fantastic. The music flowing through him, water flowing around him, and he could almost feel the dark hair from his dream flowing through his fingers. Just fucking amazing, fuck yes...

"Having fun there C?"

Chris. Fuck. Oh FUCK. _Chris_. Chris in his dream, dreads tangled in his hands as JC pulled him closer, dark eyes glinting up at JC as Chris swallowed JC's dick and hummed. That was the dream. _That_ was what had had him waking up aching, full of music and desperation, for the last week.

JC pushed himself away from the wall and turned his back on Chris as fast as he could, using the full force of the shower on his dick to try and help himself will away his erection.

Chris of course, being the annoying fucker he was, didn't leave. JC's hard on appeared to be sticking around as well.

"I like the refrain," Chris sounded amused and much closer than before. "Catchy. Gets stuck in your head."

Why the hell wouldn't Chris get out of there and leave JC to his shower and his music and the pictures of Chris down on his knees that were rolling around his brain in overly-insistent Technicolor?

This was not the sort of musical inspiration JC needed. Sting laying him out and singing to him as they rubbed off on each other? Sure. Bono murmuring lyrics into his ear while he gave JC a handjob? Right on. JC's bandmate giving him a Sahara-hot blowjob and humming the sexiest riff JC'd heard in months around his cock? Far, far too dangerous, even in his imagination. Too close to home. Too much having your cake and being eaten too.

Oh, fuck it. Now he couldn't stop thinking about it and his erection was showing even more of an interest. And Chris' interest in embarrassing JC wasn't flagging either. Why the fuck wouldn't he leave? Why the fuck couldn't JC say something to get Chris out of the bathroom so he could finish jerking off in private? To the thought of Chris, not the reality.

And Chris, of course, was still talking, still not leaving, and, oh crap, it sounded like he was coming still closer.

"Course, I think you might want to work on the chorus." Chris' voice sounded slightly strained, like he was trying to be heard over the water. Which was odd, because it was Chris they used when they wanted to be heard over the top of screaming girls. "It probably needs to be a bit choppier, bit more like you're panting."

In between commands to his cock to try and forget the dream of sliding between Chris' slightly chapped lips, JC was attempting to make himself turn the water to cold. He hated cold showers more than dirty underwear, tabloid journalists and Lou combined, but he knew his dick, and a cold blast of water would fix his problem. Then he could eject Chris from the bathroom before he played some horrendous practical joke and try and find the rest of the song without going all wobbly-legged and dreamy about his annoying, nosy and not at all creatively helpful counter-tenor.

There was a rustling coming from outside the stall and JC prayed that it was Chris leaving, or at least Chris not attempting to find a can of shaving foam or a water-pistol or something else to prank JC and the erection that kept him turned away from the room.

"You know," Chris said, and JC realized that Chris sounded like he did after a show when he was trying to slow his breathing. "I think what the song needs is a harmony, up a third from where you're singing it and slowed down so it sounds like a moan."

There was a sudden draft, cold air shivering down JC's back as the door to the shower opened. He closed his eyes and prayed for mercy and a non-slip floor. Whatever practical joke Chris was going to play wasn't going to be improved by it happening in a wet, steam-hazy shower stall, and JC was hoping to escape it without too many bruises.

When Chris gripped his arm and tried to turn him round JC resisted. His dick was slowly catching on to the danger he was in, but he wasn't going to risk some kind of horrendous naked version of a wedgie by letting Chris get too close to the goods.

Then the hand holding his bicep slipped up JC's arm and across his chest, pulling him back into Chris' body. Chris' naked body. His naked, wet body with a hard on pressed into the back of JC's left thigh.

What the hell? JC couldn't remember ever having a dream where he'd spent most of his time trying to figure out a dream, so this was probably real. Probably. Possibly.

Hopefully.

"Chris? Uh? Are you... um. Are you doing what I think you're doing?" JC was trying really hard not to wriggle back into Chris' hard dick. Ok, he was sorta trying not to and mostly trying to figure out how he could squirm so that it rubbed up between his cheeks.

"Jesus C. Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you look all hot and bothered?" Chris was panting into JC's ear as his other hand took a glide through the water pounding over JC's dick.

JC gave up trying not to writhe on Chris' cock and switched to attempting to make his mouth say something other than "Oh".

"Oh. Oh _fuck_." Well that was a slight improvement. JC tried again. "Chris. What are you?"

Chris' hand was playing with the waterfall coursing down JC's erection, while Chris' dick was becoming firm friends with JC's ass. JC gasped. "Fuck. Do that again."

"Fuck, you looked irresistible, just standing there singing." Chris nipped at JC's ear then licked down his neck, to bite firmly at the heavy muscle where JC's shoulder met his neck. "Like you need someone to kiss you, someone to follow that water all over your body and suck you till you can't stand up."

The hand on JC's dick had a slower rhythm than the water but it was driving any marbles JC had left completely out of his skull. So when Chris turned him round and kissed him like JC was the only air, warmth and shelter he'd ever need, JC kissed him back with everything he had left, his arms around Chris, nails involuntarily scoring down Chris' back as Chris put a twist into his stroke with one hand and pulled JC's hair back with the other, exposing his neck so Chris could lick and suck at it.

"God. Chris? _Please_." JC was trying to ask about why the hell they were doing this now when Chris had never shown any interest in him before, but it wasn't easy with a determined, sneaky, hot-as-a-vacation-on-the-sun Chris driving him totally insane with kisses and clever fingers.

Then JC realized that Chris was humming the melody from his dreams in between bites and licks, and bemusement gave him the impetus to stop Chris from nibbling on his earlobe and drag him around so they were face to face.

"Dude. Where did you hear that riff?" Chris smirked at him and pulled JC's mouth to his so JC could feel his lips vibrate with the music. Then he pulled back, his eyes alight and brighter than the gleaming bathroom around them.

"You do realize," said Chris sounding joyous and wicked all at once as he slid down JC's body, catching rivulets of water with his tongue and nipping at JC's neck, nipples and stomach as he went. "That you've been singing that song in your sleep all week? Well, in between moaning my name anyway."

And then Chris was humming as he swallowed JC's cock, and JC tangled his fingers in Chris' water-soft dreads and harmonized down a third.

Showers? Definitely the second best thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to woolly_socks, zelda_zee and lesasoja.


End file.
